Chat/Logs 11 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 11_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 22:19-30 hi windowww 22:19-32 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi windex 22:19-34 helooooo 22:19-59 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 22:20-21 hey there 22:21-30 /me then plays the guitar in front of everyone to a song by linkin park 22:22-37 ~ Soi-ke has left the chat ~ 22:22-59 ~ Doctorwars has joined the chat ~ 22:23-07 gtg bye everyone 22:23-10 ~ NosferatutheDeathwing has left the chat ~ 22:23-13 bye nos 22:23-27 brb 22:23-27 this is not the first time i am on here 22:23-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi 22:23-48 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:24-03 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:24-16 gosh more people than normal 22:24-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> it was more like a week ago 22:24-28 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:24-29 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 22:24-45 ~ Doctorwars has left the chat ~ 22:25-12 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:25-13 doctorwars 22:25-18 interesting name 22:25-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i thought it said doctor who at first 22:26-46 okie 22:26-50 so chat how are you 22:27-59 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> eh 22:28-04 boring 22:28-18 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:28-29 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:28-35 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:30-42 ~ Soi-ke has joined the chat ~ 22:31-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wb soi sauce, galax 22:31-13 ~ Soi-ke has left the chat ~ 22:31-28 hi 22:31-48 i am such a sushi 22:32-27 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:33-24 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:33-42 /me plays the drums to a song called end of the beginning 22:35-03 ALL NEW (chicken) (gun) 22:36-53 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:37-04 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey lyra 22:37-08 Hiya 22:37-18 ~ Soi-ke has joined the chat ~ 22:37-19 i think im stuck with this profile pic forever 22:37-22 i lyra 22:37-26 hullo soy 22:37-41 hello! 22:37-52 hey 22:37-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> why 22:37-56 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> do you think that 22:37-58 hey soi sauce 22:38-15 Wiki won’t let me change it on mobile 22:38-27 and i cant get onto the wiki on a computer 22:38-35 rip 22:38-45 aw 22:38-50 /me then plays bagpipes in front of everyone 22:38-57 oh, right 22:39-03 prod 22:39-21 how do you feel about people drawing stuff of you? 22:39-27 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> I changed mine on mobile 22:40-06 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:40-13 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:40-37 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:40-42 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has left the chat ~ 22:40-45 ~ -ii-omqitsduskk- has joined the chat ~ 22:40-51 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:40-53 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:41-20 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:41-28 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:41-58 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:42-23 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:42-44 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:43-16 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:44-21 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 22:45-11 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 22:48-51 ~ SingeTheSkywing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-13 ~ SingeTheSkywing has left the chat ~ 22:49-24 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:49-27 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:51-17 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 22:52-45 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has joined the chat ~ 22:52-51 boys the king is here 22:53-25 its time for Ban the Stral 22:55-59 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> does anyone have time to tlak 22:56-01 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> talk 22:56-03 me 22:56-07 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> dm me 22:56-09 kk 22:59-41 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 22:59-43 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:03-56 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-27 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 23:04-29 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-16 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:06-18 ~ Feather the Everywing has left the chat ~ 23:14-44 ~ Icebutterfly116 has joined the chat ~ 23:16-04 rip 23:16-20 hi iceeee 23:17-56 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:19-18 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> has anyone seen titan today 23:19-43 Not yet. 23:19-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> sighs 23:20-51 Hows everyone 23:21-18 in paaaaaain 23:21-28 Oh no. You alright?? Is it bad?? 23:21-53 Ice why are in pain :o 23:21-53 Heyo Sab 23:21-55 I am good 23:22-08 Window comes by when people are hurt. Real friend right there 23:22-11 my braces >:c 23:22-23 You got braces? 23:22-25 chat hey 23:22-27 and i kind of skidded across the gym floor today which scarped up my knee so that's a thing 23:22-40 @sab: i just a got new wire for them so they're being awful 23:24-02 Aww 23:24-50 agreed 23:25-19 I had a lot of homework but I decided to do it early and yay Im here 23:25-47 @ice hey i scraped my knee too on the gym floor while diving for a volleyball :D 23:26-04 Kneecaps helmet everyone 23:26-15 we can be the hurt-kneecap-squad 23:26-21 yay 23:26-31 I scraped my elbow once. Can I join? 23:26-31 but hey that scrape saved the ball 23:27-00 yes yes you can 23:27-11 i scraped my soul too does that count 23:27-20 the-scraped-one-part-of-their-body-squad 23:27-26 of course it does 23:27-34 We’re all in this then 23:27-35 wooo 23:27-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i scraped my new playing dodgeball 23:27-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> knee 23:27-56 we're all in this together 23:27-59 Oof gotta go taking a shower and doing life 23:28-04 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ew life 23:28-14 ~ Forge the Hybrid has joined the chat ~ 23:28-16 Hola! 23:28-16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbrbUfYSt0E 23:28-19 hi frogggg 23:28-27 Hey Galaxxx 23:28-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:28-37 yes ice 23:28-50 @Saburra, isn't that just kneepads. 23:29-37 kneepads are for volleyball yee 23:29-54 i had mine around my ankles because it wadnt time for the game yet and i dove for practice and REGRET 23:30-51 ~ Doctorwars has joined the chat ~ 23:30-58 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:31-09 hi lyra, doctorwars 23:31-15 Heyo!! 23:31-20 Hi! 23:31-59 ~ Doctorwars has left the chat ~ 23:32-26 'sup? 23:32-49 trying to figure out if i should edit some of my characters 23:33-07 or make a new one 23:33-17 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:33-28 hiya, ray 23:33-32 Woah a Forgeo 23:33-41 Hiya! 23:33-44 Also you and Mango look the same haha 23:33-46 Hey Ray 23:33-53 ...we do 23:33-59 coool 23:34-16 who drew your profile pic @forge? 23:34-18 Hi Outty, Lyra! 23:34-22 o/ 23:34-55 Heyos, Ice! 23:35-55 @Lyra https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ABlood_Moon-Z 23:36-00 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:36-14 oooohhhh bloob is skilled 23:36-18 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-37 gtg! 23:36-42 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-46 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-53 ~ LinhSongHydrokinetic has joined the chat ~ 23:36-53 adios 23:36-53 actually nvm 23:36-59 lol, sorry 23:37-00 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:37-01 ~ LinhSongHydrokinetic has left the chat ~ 23:37-01 o/ 23:37-05 Heyo! 23:37-13 Oh neez 23:37-20 chat is lagging so much 23:38-20 oof i love when that happens 23:38-37 yeah 23:38-42 such a joy 23:38-43 sARCASM 23:39-38 yeee 23:39-57 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:40-52 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:40-54 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:41-00 yeet 23:41-33 yee 23:41-57 yeet 23:42-03 /me yeets again 23:42-11 ~ Raybean has left the chat ~ 23:43-45 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:44-18 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:44-18 ~ Lyra the NightWing has joined the chat ~ 23:45-01 okay then 23:45-07 no more yeeting 23:45-18 no' 23:45-18 ~ Lyra the NightWing has left the chat ~ 23:45-19 yeet 23:45-20 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yeet 23:46-08 (ban) the yeet 23:46-19 i am a mod 23:46-22 and i say it's banned too 23:46-23 ~ Raybean has joined the chat ~ 23:46-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> (ban) the savini 23:46-37 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @grandfather ice is threaten 23:46-41 burn the yeet 23:46-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> burn you all 23:46-57 Clap I'm Clap back 23:47-09 Yeet the Ice for banning the yeet 23:47-13 nOOo 23:47-15 (fite) the yeet 23:47-18 not the yeet ban 23:47-24 i am the Yeet 23:47-25 /me bans Ice for banning yeet 23:47-43 any yall ever speedrun 23:47-55 (fite) mods fight back 23:48-28 did you just try to ban me??? 23:48-31 i am a Mod 23:48-35 i am Powerful 23:48-36 yes I did 23:48-46 fight me 23:48-48 Content Mods are the MOST powerful 23:48-54 after crats 23:48-56 and admins 23:49-05 so basically not 23:49-06 but other than that we are POWERFUL 23:49-08 /me then knocks out raybean from behind with a fryingpan 23:49-10 shut up forge 23:49-18 well pfft Imma make ten wikis and ban you on all of the, 23:49-20 im good thanks 23:49-30 @ice ^^ 23:49-41 /me then drags raybean to a grave i made for someone then buries raybean 23:49-52 >:c 23:49-52 no 23:49-54 no more yeetin 23:50-03 (ban) the yeet 23:50-15 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:50-17 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> (ban) you 23:50-22 no 23:50-26 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> yes 23:50-35 yeet has been (ban) 23:50-40 oh my 23:50-45 its a ban war 23:50-49 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> savini has been (ban) 23:50-55 how about i just ban all of you and be done with it 23:51-05 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i am grandfathers granddaughter 23:51-12 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @grandfather ice is threaten 23:51-16 /me then grabs the (ban) hammer then hits ii with it 23:51-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me hulk smashes savini with (ban) 23:51-58 >:c 23:52-04 violence is not permitted here :///// 23:52-07 okay thats enough with the hammer 23:52-10 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-14 before we get in trouble 23:52-16 Proud 23:52-18 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> tItAn 23:52-20 @ice can you even ban people 23:52-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> lmao 23:52-26 I have come here seeking answers 23:52-36 to questions 23:52-39 (facetalon2) 23:52-39 ill pm you later 23:52-41 brb 23:52-47 @galax: i don't feel obliged to answer such foolish questions 23:53-02 back 23:53-02 @ice XD 23:53-02 23:53-40 alright 23:53-49 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:53-57 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:54-04 Hi Sab!! 23:54-12 Hi Ray 23:54-17 Hello sab 23:54-38 heya Titan! 23:54-53 /me accidentally kicked a table 23:54-54 OW 23:54-55 ~ -omg-imcats has joined the chat ~ 23:55-00 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hi cat 23:55-02 uh 23:55-08 <-omg-imcats> waves 23:55-08 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> this is my other friend 23:55-11 Welcome!! 23:55-11 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @sab 23:55-15 hi cat! welcome!! 23:55-17 Hello person 23:55-22 Who is friend of dream 23:55-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> ^ 23:55-27 <-omg-imcats> hola 23:55-28 I iz titan 23:55-29 <-omg-imcats> lmao 23:55-33 Im good guy 23:55-37 i am galax 23:55-37 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> don't make him mad tho 23:55-45 Yes do not make me mad 23:55-49 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:55-49 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> he has a shed of 23:55-53 <-omg-imcats> noise to meet y'all :) 23:55-53 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> garden weapons 23:56-00 <-omg-imcats> oh fast 23:56-06 im the Yeet 23:56-06 <-omg-imcats> get the hose 23:56-14 <-omg-imcats> lmao 23:56-15 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:56-21 /me pulls out a shovel and throws it at a bush 23:56-21 oof 23:56-28 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> @titan godzilla 23:56-33 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> is charcoal gReY 23:56-36 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> not black 23:56-38 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> i will fite you 23:56-38 why are garden tools dank weapons now 23:56-43 idk 23:56-44 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> idk 23:56-51 He is charocal black 23:56-54 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> grey 23:57-05 Charcoal grey to an extent yes but it is charcoal black 23:57-08 DO YOU SERIOUSLY 23:57-09 WANNA FIGHT 23:57-13 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> Godzilla was originally grey skinned. Often people mistakenly believe him to be green because the original film was in black and white, but the artwork on promotional materials in the U.S.A. and other English speaking countries were coloured in green instead of the proper grey of the Godzilla creature suit. 23:57-15 i was serving in my volleyball game and when i hit the ball i hear my friend say from the bench "HARNESS THE YEET WITHIN" 23:57-16 THE MAN WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT GODZILLA 23:57-23 Wheres that from 23:57-23 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> look it up 23:57-25 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> google 23:57-33 Well good for you google is wrong 23:57-33 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:57-34 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-36 ~ -omg-imcats has left the chat ~ 23:57-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> no u 23:57-44 ~ -omg-imcats has joined the chat ~ 23:58-00 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> 'In most cases Godzilla is dark gray in color. With the exception of the 1954 version there was in fact two different suits one being gray and the other one being a bronze color. I think this is due to the fact that this film was a black and white and the bronze color what is the really wel;' 23:58-00 ii 23:58-01 oof wth 23:58-33 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 23:58-47 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:58-48 <-omg-imcats> 《silently eats pickle and just reads the chat》 23:58-51 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> me 23:58-55 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> hey bobby 23:59-03 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> or nibs 23:59-05 Hey 23:59-07 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> whatever you want 23:59-23 Whatever source this is from you are a lier 23:59-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:59-25 and a theif 23:59-25 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:59-29 you baggines 23:59-31 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> how am i a thief 23:59-34 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> you spelled it werong 23:59-35 What’s goin on 23:59-35 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> wrong 23:59-40 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> he is GREY 23:59-41 also hi small bite the avian 23:59-43 HE 23:59-45 IS 23:59-46 BLACK 23:59-48 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> NO 23:59-50 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> GREY 23:59-52 Godzilla is black? 23:59-52 omg my calculator has a button that makes a lesson on how to do some algebra stuff pop up :O 23:59-54 /me smacks dream 23:59-55 Yes 23:59-55 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:59-58 <-ii-omqitsduskk-> /me cries